


Must Be Doing Something Right

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	

“Elana?” Her heart was pounding. Belle's eyes were undressing her. She was outside the librarian’s apartment and she already felt naked. The blue eyes studied her face. 

“Ahem...sorry Belle. I zoned. What was that?” A pair of soft lips melded with hers and Elana sighed happily. Belle opened the door despite Elana keeping her pressed up against it. 

“Come inside...Take off that jacket and stay awhile.” whispered Belle before kissing the taller brunette again. Elana’s blazer fell the the floor and her shirt was quickly being unbuttoned. Belle smirked at her shock. “What? What is it?” She asked softly. 

Elana blushed. “I...I just never expected you to be like this...So...sensual and sexy. I feel...well...I can smell how much you want me. You're already kinda damp down there Belle…I didn't realize I-” she let out a moan as Belle pinned her to the wall and started moving against her. 

Belle chuckled. “Appearances can be deceiving, Elana.” She grabbed Elana's shirt collar and sweet hell...her lips were so soft but so very greedy. “But since you are no longer being deceived, love…” Belle took Elana's hand and gently placed it under her dress while moving her hips into the other woman. “For the love of God...stop staring at me and do something about it. Touch me.” 

Elana smirked. “No barriers, huh?” She whispered into Belle's ear. “Would have ruined any pair of underwear by now anyway, sweetheart.” Belle bit her lip and there was mischief in her eyes. Elana took her time. “Goodness...I miscalculated...you're soaked. It's a wonder this dress isn't stained.” Belle shuddered as Elana entered her. Suddenly, Elana moved her hand. Belle looked at her in confusion. “My hands are not going to be the right fix for you, little darling. Best let my tongue be of better use than talking.” Belle smirked. 

Belle was against the wall of her living room and while she had hit her head a couple of times from the sheer force of pleasure that made her writhe and moan thanks to Elana's tongue...she hadn't been kidding, she was having the time of her life. “Fuck…” Elana's laugh tickled as she felt it through her entire body. 

“I'll say…” Elana's mouth found her own again and the taste of herself mixed with Elana was enough to drive her mad. Belle’s delicate hands began undoing Elana's belt. There was already a prominent stain on Elana's black pants. “Couldn't help it...You were just beautiful to watch and listen to.” The tigress said with a shy smile. 

Belle blushed. “You're so good to me.” She whispered. “And you are overdressed, Miss Polarson. Everything must go.” Elana’s face turned adorably red and Belle giggled as she slowly removed Elana's shirt and everything else. The taller woman was gorgeous. Belle began placing kisses down the muscled chest and couldn't help but smile every time Elana made a noise. 

“Belle...Fucking hell...Christ...God...Belle...shit. Ugh...mmm...Belle...FUCK!” Belle had to keep herself from smiling when Elana shouted. There was a growl of satisfaction when Elana came down from the high and the bookworm kissed her gently. “How...You're an enigma, Belle French.” Elana said with a smile. Belle laughed softly. 

“I'm so glad you think so.”


End file.
